Live for Me
by Nathaniel's Angel
Summary: Mai commits suicide and leaves Joey to wallow in misery for all eternity. But will it really last an eternity? OneShot Jou x Seto
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_

: "Readers beware. Those who idolize Mai Valentine should not partake in the reading of this story."

SaisaishiDragon: (blinks) "Why? What happens to Mai?"

: "She dies" vv

Sai: OO "NOoOoOoOo! xx Mai…"

: (laughs evilly) Yes, Mai commits suicide, leaving Joey to wallow in eternal misery. Or at least he thought that it was eternal. (grins) This is going to be a yaoi lime."

Sai: (shines a bright light on '?') "Oh, it's just Nath."

Nathaniel's Angel: (glares at Sai) " 'Just'? Hmph!"

Sai: (tackles her alter ego and gives him a noogie)

Nath: (meeps, pushes Sai onto her stomach, and sits on her back) "I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I'm pretty sure that the song I wrote will show up in here somewhere( It's the first song I've written, so please bare with me ). Meh! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the story, and please review! This is just a one-shot JouxSeto story." (leans down and kisses Sai on the cheek) "Dahlin', you know you love me!"

Sai: (groans and gives up on struggling) "Yeah,yeah,yeah."

Nath: "Later guys!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Live for me**_

Joey lay awake in bed. How long had it been, a month? He hadn't slept since it had happened, had a hard time eating, and had picked up the bad habits of smoking and drinking. But none of it had really mattered. Whether he took care of his body or let it rot, he was going to live and die in misery. He glanced at the digital clock by his head; 1:30 a.m. Slowly, he lifted himself off the bed, dressed, slid a pistol into his back pocket, and slipped out of his house into the dead of night.

_Mai stood before the group, but seemed to Joey as if it were only she and him alone. "I love you too, Jonouchi …But I can't take this anymore." Slowly, she lifted the pistol to her head and pulled the trigger._

_The same pistol, _Joey thought wryly, _That you took your own life with. _He studied the pistol carefully before lifting the barrel to his own head. "Joseph."

_Demons, demons,_

_Cloak me in their darkness._

Joey looked back, staring blankly at the silhouette of the one who had stopped him. "What do you want!" He hissed softly, narrowing his eyes at them. The figure stepped closer, nearer a streetlight. "So you're going to kill yourself. In the same place as your old flame nonetheless." Joey turned away, looking toward the horizon. "I'm going to join her. Don't bother to stop me, you don't know what I'm going through."

_All this time, you complain,_

_Said you life was so damn hard._

_Cut yourself, burned and bruised,_

_Made you body all fucking scarred._

The figure shook its head, stepping closer still. "That's where you're wrong. I know the loneliness of being alone, abandoned. I know how helpless you felt when she pulled the trigger.

_What are all your demons?_

_Tearing at your soul?_

_What the hell's with all these demons_

_Swallowing you up whole?_

"But unlike you. I've experienced it all throughout my life." The figure stepped into the light, illuminating his features. "And unlike…" He looked up and locked eyes with Joey. "I shouldered the weight for two people."

_You think you have it hard,_

_You think your life's so bad?_

_But if I had the life you have,_

_I'd be so fucking glad._

"Seto…"

"No." Seto stalked up to him, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "I don't want your sympathy. I want you to promise me something."

_You're driving for my sympathy,_

_Ravenous for the taste._

_I have no fucking empathy,_

_Laughin' in your face!_

Joey's eyes softened, looking back into Seto's eyes. "What?...What is it, Seto?" Seto gave him a gentle smile, taking his face in his hands. "You've got to be strong and live. Live for yourself, for Mai… And for me."

_What are all my demons?_

_Tearing at my soul?_

_What the hell's with all these demons_

_Swallowing me up whole?_

Joey flushed softly, looking deeply into Seto's eyes. "Live for you?" Seto smiled again, tracing Joey's lower lip with his thumb. "Oh, Joey."

_What are all your demons?_

_Tearing at your soul?_

_What the hell's with all these demons_

_Swallowing you up whole?_

Seto pulled Joey closer and pressed his against his in a gentle kiss before slowly pulling away. "I love you, Joey. That's why I need you to live for me."

_What are all your demons?_

Joey's eyes widened, staring back at Seto in disbelief. "S-Seto!" Slowly, his shock melted away and he leaned forward, kissing him back.

_What the fuck is with all these demons_

_Swallowing you up whole?_

"I love you too, Seto." Joey murmured as he pulled away, tears streaming down his cheeks. "And I will. I'm going to live for you."

_Swallowing you up whole!_

Joey threw the pistol into the river before turning to watch the sun rise, his arm linked with Seto's and rests his head against his shoulder.

_**Fin!**_


End file.
